Talk:Yaya
Yaya's defence I am talking about the Jet circuit. The Jet circuit focused exceedingly high temperature to a point that it could cut through all things like a hot knife through butter. Yaya was cut even though she was enhance with Tenken Shijuuhachishou (48 shou). The one I'm not sure is if ever Raishin cast Tenken Kyuujuuhachishou (that is twice the output. 48 + 48 = 96) on Yaya and hit by the Jet circuit will she able to withstand it? Well, it never happened in the series (Episode 6) so will never know. Her defence can withstand normal attacks and some other skills. Gram, Predator, White Mist, Jet, ect will surely kill her instantly. 17:44, August 28, 2014 (UTC) The point is she was still able to block Cherubim's attack twice. We even referenced it. So removing the part that Yaya cannot withstand Cherubim is wrong. Yes, Cherubim can cut her, but only when it becomes a sword. Because if it is wrong that Yaya can't block Cherubim's attacks, she should've been cut for the first time she stopped her when Cherubim is about to hit Rabi. In my opinion, the Jet only activates when Cherubim becomes a sword. So correct me if I'm wrong, as you seem knowledgeable about UMD, unless Cherubim wont become a sword, Yaya can withstand its assaults. That's why there is also a part where it is stated that her durability is not without its limits, as she has suffered a wound when she was slashed by Cherubim, in its Jet mode when the latter transformed into a sword. And no worries, we'll add Gram and White mist later on. Choko (talk to me~!) 18:01, August 28, 2014 (UTC) We have a bit of misunderstanding. You're talking about the normal attack of Cherubim, yes she can block it with no worries but when the Jet circuit is activated Cherubim turn to a giant sword (you're opinion is right) and can slice anything except the Fragarach circuit (Shin). 18:20, August 28, 2014 (UTC) So I now understand your point, but I have one question though: is it stated somewhere that the Jet circuit can kill her? I only remember Gram could destroy Yaya if she were hit with it, and the White Mist corrodes everything it touches (though I don't remember if there's anything said that it can kill Yaya) but I don't remember about Jet.. Can you like, show me? XD Choko (talk to me~!) 18:28, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Yes, if she was ever directly hit by Cherubim Jet circuit she could die instantly but that depends how she was hit by. Gram is a magic circuit that is responsible for generation and annihilation of matter. Everything around us is made out of matter so, basically Yaya is made out matter. White Mist is an attack that functioned by destroying things on a molecular level and it strikes straight at Yaya’s weak point. 18:46, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Okay I get what you are trying to say: she cannot defend against the Jet circuit. However, she can block against Cherubim's normal attack. To this, I've already phrased the sentences in this way: #"On a few occasions with or without additional magic power, she managed to block Cherubim's attack with her arm when the latter swung his sword at her direction, without suffering much damage." -- this refers to the normal attack; the references are 2 instances shown in the manga. #"However, her durability is not without its limits, as she has suffered a wound when she was slashed by Cherubim, in its Jet mode when the latter transformed into a sword." -- the Jet circuit where she becomes wounded. So since we all agree on the normal attack, the first sentence stays, though I'll clarify it is the normal attack. The second sentence about Jet circuit: Do you have the specific LN and/or Manga page to show us that if she was directly hit by it, she could die instantly? Maybe a screenshot or any online translation? XD. We know you want to help us, but we really need the reference to back us up. Once we have the specific page, chapter or volume number, it'll be really great! ^_^ Thanks! It doesn't matter how she was hit as long Cherubim can cut Yaya she can die due to blood loss. If your talking about 1-hit kill yes, it is possible she may die instantly depends how she was hit. As long Cherubim can cut Yaya, Cherubim can cut Yaya's entire body which would cause her instant death just like "Gram" or any abilities that can inflict damage to Yaya. Yaya is not immortal, you know? It doesn't have to be stated in light novel, manga, or anime because it is common sense. It's like trying to kill a normal person with a Katana same goes for Yaya and Cherubim's case to which Cherubim is the Katana and Yaya is the normal human. Sorry for my late reply, I am busy with many stuffs. 14:41, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Please understand we don't like to speculate or say things without the evidence. We really prefer the page number. I know it's "common sense" to some but then for the many times Raishin was at risk of dying, he didn't die too (like how he took Cherubim's attack to protect Yaya), so likewise, we prefer to have the reference that Cherubim can possibly kill her with the Jet circuit mode. We know she is not immortal, but for now, the paragraph she has on the page isn't speculation since we have the references to back up to show that she can be injured by Jet Circuit. I'll be happy to add it in when we have the references. That is not a speculation. Okay, I understand. Anyway, Raishin survived because Loki deactivated the Jet circuit at the last moment if not Raishin will die which will cause his disqualification. 15:42, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Yaya's Skill It much better removed rather leaving a false information lying around (I'm not insulting or anything so, don't get mad at me. Let's us talk peacefully that's why '"talk page"' exist. XD) As I said before Final Stronghold: Razing Moon Reflection is not a boost but it is a skill. Final Stronghold means (絶衝 Zesshou) in Japanese (listen to Raishin speech when he uses it.) What do you mean "She did before"? 17:44, August 28, 2014 (UTC) We're actually not mad, and I believe that it is not your intention to insult. We actually appreciate your help, even though you wont make an account. >___> Sunny meant that she did blocked Cherubim's attack before. And well, if that's your stand about the Final Strongolh: Razing Moon Reflection, then go ahead, change it, but please be sure to provide good description and proper reference. We're doing our best to fill the articles one by one, so we're very sorry for the shortcomings and stuff. Choko (talk to me~!) 18:01, August 28, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry if I become rude. My bad. XD 18:20, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Nah, we're cool. ;D Choko (talk to me~!) 18:28, August 28, 2014 (UTC) For this one, Rif originally referenced to the anime description of it. So what I would do, is clarify it is the anime description. (Since anime tends to be different from the manga/LN.) I'll rewatch the episode to provide a better anime description if I can. If you want to add in how it is in the actual story, you can go ahead, we won't mind, but please again like the Jet Circuit discussion, show us the specific screenshot/online image of the page, vol/chapter number and page number. We need to reference it ^_^. Thank you very much! As Choko said, it's effectively just the two of us working on the wiki, so we are very shorthanded and we appreciate every possible help. ;D